Temptation Is Alive
by Cat Cheshire
Summary: Gray meets a gypsy. A hot one. Basically it's a HOT story. Read and find out. (I suck at summaries) Well Gray and OC Rated M for Grays body. And dirty thoughts. R & R please


**Hello guys! This is just a short story i wrote for my sister about Gray and an OC she invented. Let me know if you want me to continue it :)**

**I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Temptation Is Alive**

Chapter 1

**Gray p.o.v.**

Well, vacation may actually be a good idea. Erza made the command that we take two weeks off and go to the beach. To rest. Problem is, she has so much luggage with her, who is gonna carry all those things? And yes, so there's Natsu, Lucy, Erza, me and Happy. It should be fun. I hope. We've just left our stuff in the hotel room, and am I glad the room has air conditioning!

"Let's go out! I really wanna see the beach!" Lucy says in glee to Natsu, who's still recovering from his nausea. His response is only a low growl.

"Let him rest Lucy." Erza says and Lucy nods with a sad face.

I would like to go out and see the beach. Oh well.

I stand up and look at Lucy "I'm going. If you want, we can go together." She stands up and claps her hands happily. Cute.

We walk out and as soon as we get close to the beach she starts looking through all the thrift shops and what not's. I'll just keep on walking. I hear some strange music. It's actually catchy. Might as well check it out. Lucy will catch on. Eventually, if she stops crying over dresses.

I walk on the beach and closer to the music. I see a lot of people joined around what looks like a stage. A man stands on the stage and yells some nonsense. Oh, it's gypsy's. This should be interesting. I move closer to hear what the man is saying. Something about desert flowers? I don't get it.  
Suddenly the whole stage disappears in smoke. And a wonderful smell surrounds me and the people around me.

Two black shadows appear on the stage. Two female stages. The smoke clears.

"Oh wow…" Escapes my lips as I watch the show in front of me.

Two women, about my age, are dancing. And what dance it is! It's exotic, wonderful. They shake their hips, they move in union. Amazing. You couldn't do something like that with magic. People are whistling but you can still hear the music in the background. They flip their hair and the dance becomes even more sensual. Still, the girls are not naked or anything. They are wearing long black dresses. The dresses reveal the cleavage, but nothing more. The cut on the side of the dress reveals the legs a little, and just enough to make a man guessing. I mean, I'm guessing!

"Gray, where did you go to?" Lucy interrupts my focus and I just point my finger at the stage. Her reaction is the same as mine.

I take a better look at the girls. They are slim, and very beautiful. Long black wavy hair, one has green eyes, the other brown. I think they are sisters. Very hot sisters!

"Grey, your shirt!" Lucy yells, and I notice that I must have taken it off unconsciously. I look around but I can't find my white shirt anywhere.  
I look back up on the stage and see the smoke clear, the dance coming to an end. And one of them has my shirt! What? How? She winks at me with her green eyes, and disappears in another smoke bomb.

"Hey, she took my shirt!"

"Not really Gray. You threw it up on the stage."

"Say what?!"

"It's true, you did. Now forget about that. It's getting dark, let's go back to the hotel. Erza might be worried."

"You go back alone."

"And where will you go?"

"I'll go get my shirt back."

She leaves with a puff on her face. Oh well, sorry Lucy. I don't know if I want my shirt back or just meet the two enchanting girls. Well, whatever.  
I walk back the stage and see the man who announced them. I hear some female giggles, but I'm not sure it's them. It doesn't really fit them. I hide behind some boxes and see the two girls running away and waving at the man. They carry a large bag with them. I get up and start to follow them. They seem to be running no one sees them for some reason. They run into some small alley and I run after them. They didn't seem to notice me as I follow them through a maze of small alleys. The streets are abandoned, why are they going his way? They jump over some wooden boxes and I hear loud singing on the other side. I hide behind those boxes and peek at the side.

Wow, looks like a whole gypsy community. It's a few tents in the middle of an abandoned clearing on the outskirts of town. Most of the people here are kids. I guess the oldest would actually be the two I followed here. Or not. An old woman walks out of one of the tents. Her hair is gray and she seems to have lived a long time. The two girls help her walk to some wood that she sits on. There is a fire burning in the middle of the clearing in front of all the tents, and some old lanterns are put up near the tent entrances. There also seem to be some unfinished tapestries hanged up. I try to hear what they're saying.

"You two really need to stop doing that." The old woman says

"We have to. We can't leave you behind. Besides, it's just dancing for coins." The taller one with green eyes and longer hair answers.

"But what about love? You two should fall in love, maybe start making a family."

"But Nuri, you are our family." The shorter one with brown eyes replies.

"Oh, you two never learn." The old woman says with a scoff.

The girls throw the bag on the floor and soon all the kids start running to them. Out of the bag they give them candy, fruit and clothes. One of the kids, the leader of the kids troupe I guess, walks over to them and the one with the green eyes hugs him heart fully.

"How's it going Chief? Did you watch over the family while we were gone?" She asks him.

He puts a hand on his chest and says yes with childish enthusiasm. She pulls something white from the bag. My shirt! I was just about to get up and ask her to return it when she puts it on the kid and buttons it up.

"There. You like it?"

"It's a little big."

"You'll grow into it. And become tall and strong so none of us has to be afraid anymore."

Oh man… I can't take it back now. I guess these people have nothing. I feel a little guilty.

"ARRG!" Something stabs me in the back and I fall in front of them. I hear someone yelling something about a robber or something. I realize that it's the kids yelling and that probably one of them noticed me and stabbed me in the back. Screw the guilt!

I get up and prepare to make some ice, when suddenly the woman with green eyes stands in front of me with her arms wide and her eyes begging me to stop.

"Please, stop. I'm sorry. They are just kids."

"They stabbed me!"

"I'll heal you!"

"What..?"

"I'll heal you…." Her voice is calmer and I put down my hands. I get lost in her eyes. Is she using magic? "I'll heal you. Just calm down." She bites her lip. And I calm down. I look to the side and see the other sister collecting all the kids, who were scared of me. She was scolding them. The pain in my back makes me look back at the girl in front of me. She stretches her hand to me and I slowly take it. She leads me through the tents and all the women, mothers I guess, look at me with strange eyes. I don't feel the pain as long as she holds my hand. We enter a small tent, and I notice it smells nice. It's red and brown. This must be her tent.  
She motions for me to lay down on a lot of pillows that I guess is her bed. I lie down on my stomach and feel the aroma all over me. Clearing my thoughts from any perversions I ask her

"How do you plan on healing an open bleeding wound?"

"With my magic." She answers me with a gentle and patient voice. However her voice has a playful side to it. She kneels beside me and gently starts wiping blood from my back with a clean towel.

"Your magic?" I never heard of something like healing magic. Not much at least.

"Yes. I am a Spirit Mage."  
She puts aside and lays her two hands over my back and I see two white, beautiful magic circles appear, one behind her and one under her. I have never seen something like that. Not to mention I've never heard of Spirit Mages. I start feeling a warm and tickling sensation on the place where my wound is. As soon as the magic circle is gone, so is the feeling in my back. The girl puts her arm on my shoulder and I get from my lying position and sit in front of her.

"There. All healed." She smiles. I swear I'm getting lost in her eyes.

"Um, thank you."

"No, no need to thank me. I'm sorry the kids attacked you. We get robbed sometimes by Mages; they must have thought that you are one of them."

"Robbed by Mages? Ones that belong to guilds?"

"Um, I think so, yes. They had guild marks, but…" She puts her hand on my chest, right there where my Fairy Tail mark is "None of them had that mark."

I guess she's trying to assure me that none of my guild had harmed her. And I'm thankful for that.  
I look at her hand on my chest and she removes it and breathes out. She looks to the side and smiles. I clear my throat.

"My name is Gray. And you are?"

She looks back into my eyes and smiles again. "Esmeralda."

Well, that name suits her.

"Would you like to stay?"

Say what? I feel a blush coming on my face

"I mean just for a while. We don't have much, but I would like it if you we're our guest."

"I don't know. If you guys hate guild members so much then…"

"Show them that not all guild members are evil."

She asks and holds my hand, begging me to stay.

"Alright. I'll stay."

She laughs, gets up and I follow her through the tents again. My eyes wonder to the leg that shows through the cut on her dress, than up to her hips. As we come close to the fire, guitars start to play. I look around and I see more and more men. Probably back from work. When she gets to the middle, her sister catches her and they make a dance turn together. Esmeralda takes her sisters hand and walks to me.

"Gray, this is my sister Luminitsa. Lumi, this is Gray."

I shake her hand and the two sister's laugh. The music keeps playing and I get a warm feeling in my heart as I look around and see kids dancing, women bringing food to the front, men playing the guitar, all in a warm and friendly way.

"Come on."

The sisters lead me and we sit on the floor and get food. Stories are told and I feel like a part of this family. No one looked at me strangely, even dough I stick out like a sore thumb. Mostly because I'm pale, and they are all tan. Most of the time while I'm eating I keep looking at Esmeralda. Every move, every notion, every gesture she makes pulls me more and more into this exotic woman. Full red lips, big green, catlike eyes, long wavy black hair, soft tan skin, nice curves, long legs…

Music starts playing louder, and in come some bongo drums. All women and men get up in excitement and start to dance. Esmeralda joins them in a dance that is on fire! This black dress is something no other woman but her should wear. Her moves are so swift, like a snake, like fire! As I stare, she notices me and stretches her hand towards me, inviting me to join her. I shake my head, declining the offer, but she takes a red sash from one of the women and wraps it around my neck. I stand up and her sister pushes me closer to her.

Esmeralda takes my hands ad puts them on her hips. Oh wow… I look into her eyes and notice how close we are. Still, I don't feel uncomfortable. I feel calm, but pulled in by this sensual woman. We start to dance. I feel her leg between mine, I feel her hand going through my hair, and I feel her lower back on my hand. And when she turns I feel her flat stomach on my palm and breathe in her scent from her hair. She turns again and her hair flies as she turns her head. I pull her back to me and the dance continues. We start to lower down on our knees and she bends back, swinging her hair again, then moves back to me.

Oh how every fiber in my body wanted to kiss her. It's so hot, but at the same time cold. It's cold whenever she moves away from me. Hot whenever she's close to me. Her body glued to mine.

"GRAAY!"

The music stops and everyone looks back to the entrance where the boxes are to see a pink haired flame-head yelling at me.

"What do you think you're doing!? Erza send me out to find you, you ice idiot!"

"You can just go home alone flame head!"

"As if!"

"Gray, he a friend of yours?" Esmeralda asks. I just now notice that I let go of her just to argue with this idiot.

"Ugh. He's a member of my guild."

"Oh, then why doesn't he join us?" Luminitsa asks. Natsu dancing? That's a joke.

"Don't worry, Lumi will take care of him. If you want to stay, that is." Esmeralda says with a playful smirk.

"I…" I sigh sadly. "I have to go. Or else I will have to deal with the wrath of Erza."

"This Erza must be some scary woman." She says with an evil smirk.

"You don't wanna know."

"You think she can hurt a woman like me?" She says playfully, biting her lip.

"I'm not sure."

She goes closer to me and puts her hands around my neck. She comes close. So close that I can feel her breath on my lips. I close my eyes and breathe in her aroma.

"I'll see you later, Gray." She whispers warmly into my ear. She blows some wind in my ear and moves away from me, turns around and doesn't turn back. Man, even her walk is sensual!

"Come on man, or Erza is gonna wipe the floor with both of us!"

"Whatever man."

I leave, but my mind is full of her. I guess she really left me guessing! DAMN!


End file.
